Vehicle infotainment communication module is divided into Infotainment System (IS) and Telematics Control Unit (TCU) or Telematics Box (TBOX). Each of these modules typically includes a main processor and a Controller Area Network (CAN) controller. The main processor receives CAN messages from the cloud via a communication module and forwards them to the CAN controller. The CAN controller is connected to a CAN bus and is able to send the CAN messages to the CAN bus to control the vehicle.
Without a firewall, the CAN controller can only send CAN messages passively to the CAN bus without distinguishing whether the CAN messages are benign sent by the vehicle users or malicious sent by hackers.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a vehicle communication system based on CAN-bus firewall to effectively resolve the above technical problem.